The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for supporting a human body preferably during an intimate activity.
According to a study published in The Journal of American Medical Association, about 43 percent of woman and 31 percent of men regularly experience sexual dysfunction (JAMA, Feb. 10, 1999). The reported sexual dysfunctions include lack of interest in sex, problems with arousal, problems related to climaxing and ejaculation, pain during intercourse, not enjoying sex, and anxiety about sexual performance.
Sexual dysfunctions can be classified as life long, acquired, and situational. Life long sexual dysfunctions have always been present. Acquired sexual dysfunctions start due to physical or emotional problems at some point in the life of a person, who was able to function previously without the dysfunction. Situational sexual dysfunctions occur in some situations, but do not occur in other situations. Sexual dysfunction may also arise from ignorance or misinformation, due to poor communication or deterioration of a relationship, due to organic causes, or due to psychiatric illnesses.
There are different types of sexual disorders in both females and males. The American Psychiatric Association in their recent edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual (DSM-IV, 4th ed., Brandon/Hill, 1994) defined and classified at least the following sexual disorders in females and males: Female Sexual Arousal Disorder, Female Orgasmic Disorder, Vaginismus, Erectile Dysfunction, Male Orgasmic Disorder, and Premature Ejaculation.
Female Sexual Arousal Disorder is defined by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual as a persistent or recurrent inability to attain or maintain arousal until completion of sexual activity. It is the inhibition or lack of general arousal and may include abnormal lubrication and swelling response. The woman with Female Sexual Arousal disorder does not adequately lubricate, her vagina does not expand, and she usually does not feel erotic sensations. Some of the most common causes of this dysfunction are guilt, anger and hostility.
Female Orgasmic Disorder is defined as a persistent or recurrent delay in, or absence of, orgasm in a female following a normal sexual excitement phase. Women exhibit wide variability in the type or intensity of stimulation that triggers orgasm. The diagnosis of Female Orgasmic Disorder is based on a clinician""s judgment that the woman""s orgasmic capacity is less than would be reasonable for an average woman of her age, sexual experience, and the adequacy of sexual stimulation she receives. Causes of Female Orgasmic Disorder include open or suppressed anger or hostility toward her partner, grief, or ineffective sexual techniques. Other causes of this dysfunction include familial, cultural or religious teachings that lead the woman to avoid or discourage effective sexual stimulation. Sometimes partners simply do not know how to give or receive effective stimulation.
Vaginismus is defined as a recurrent or persistent involuntary spasm of the musculature of the outer third of the vagina that interferes with sexual intercourse. The original cause of this dysfunction is frequently an adversive stimulus (such as a traumatic assault or intercourse, or painful pelvic examination), pelvic disease or unconscious fear or guilt.
Male Erectile Dysfunction is defined by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual as a persistent or recurrent inability to attain, or maintain adequate erection until completion of the sexual activity. Erectile dysfunction is also due to the impairment of the erectile reflex. Erectile dysfunction (impotence) can have organic (i.e., medical) causes or psychological causes. Among the most common medical causes are diabetes or other endocrine problems, nerve dysfunction such as spinal cord injury or multiple sclerosis, vascular disease, medications including antihypertensive, centrally acting, sedative and psychotropic medications. Alcohol and drug abuse also commonly lead to this sexual dysfunction. Anxiety seems to be the most likely psychological cause of erectile dysfunction.
Male Orgasmic Disorder is defined as a persistent or recurrent involuntary delay in, or absence of, orgasm following a normal sexual excitement phase during sexual activity that a clinician, taking into account the person""s age, judges to be adequate in focus, intensity, and duration. This disorder is fairly rare. Premature Ejaculation is defined as persistent or recurrent ejaculation with minimal sexual stimulation or before, on, or shortly after penetration and before person wishes it. Premature Ejaculation rarely has a physical cause (such as infection of the urethra and prostate, neglected gonorrhea, or an overly tight uncircumcised foreskin) but usually a psychological cause.
Additionally, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual describes Inhibited Sexual Desire in males or females as another disorder, but strictly speaking not a sexual dysfunction. This disorder can severely disrupt the sexual relationship of a couple. Inhibited Sexual Desire is defined as a persistent or recurrent deficiency (or absence) in sexual fantasies and no desire for sexual activity. Both physical and psychological factors contribute to Inhibited Sexual Desire and similar disorders such as Hypoactive Sexual Desire Disorder and Sexual Aversion Disorder. Physical causes include hormone deficiencies, depression, stress, alcoholism, kidney failure and chronic illness. Psychological causes include relationship problems (power struggles, conflict, hostility), sexual trauma, death of a family member, or negative memories
The treatment of the above-described sexual dysfunctions (or disorders) can focus on medical therapy and/or psychotherapy. Medical therapy focuses on the diagnosis and treatment of underlying physical causes (such as diabetes, hormone deficiencies, depression, alcoholism, kidney failure, chronic illness or medication use). Specific medical treatments commonly used to treat sexual dysfunction and impotence include drug therapy (such as testosterone or Viagra), vacuum constriction devices (VCDs), penile injection therapy with vasoactive drugs, and penile prostheses. Psychotherapy and behavior therapy is used to resolve sexual dysfunction caused by emotional and mental problems.
A suitable environment may play an important role in treating the above described dysfunctions or disorders. Many people have physical constrains that may limit their sexual or intimate relationship with their partner in bed. Beds are the principal place for intimate or sexual activity, but they may have for many people limitations for several reasons. Beds are designed for sleeping and not specifically for engaging in intimacy, foreplay, lovemaking and intercourse, all of which are an occasional secondary function. In general, a two-dimensional mattress offers a limited opportunity for positioning and sustaining the human torso and limbs in sexually exciting and pleasurable positions. Usually, both partners are being supported on the same wide horizontal surface, which restricts easily achievable and sustainable angles of penetration.
Furthermore, beds require people to be mostly in a supine position for sexual intercourse and usually require one person to support the other""s weight, or if not, for the other person to be kneeling or squatting. Many people, especially those that are overweight, or those who suffer certain physical disabilities, find it difficult or uncomfortable to engage in sexual intercourse while supporting the weight of their partner in a supine position. Other people have difficulty kneeling or squatting for any duration of time.
Since beds are primarily designed for sleeping, there may be an initial miscommunication between partners. One partner may be prepared for sleeping, while the other may wish to engage in intimate activities. Unless there is communication and agreement between partners, bed can be a source of sexual confusion, frustration and dissatisfaction, which can contribute to the above-described dysfunctions.
In addition to a bed, there are various other conventional furnishings or surfaces that humans have used for intimacy, foreplay, lovemaking and intercourse such as tables, desks, counters, chairs, floors, weight benches, etc. While some of these avoid some of the two dimensional limitations of the bed, they have limitations of their own. They do not adjust in height or angle so as to support the participants"" torso and limbs at various levels of elevation, or at appropriate angles to facilitate a wider range of positions for sexual activity.
Some men (including those with some physical disabilities) find it more comfortable to engage in sexual intercourse in a standing position, others may prefer a position with both partners sitting. Neither the bed nor most conventional furniture facilitate comfortably these sometimes preferred positions.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus or method capable of assisting most people, (including those who are overweight, have physical disabilities, or experience a sexual dysfunction) in improving their intimacy, foreplay, lovemaking or sexual intercourse.
The present invention pertains to apparatuses and methods for supporting a human body during an intimate activity that we define herein as including massaging, foreplay, lovemaking, sexual intercourse, or other intimacies couples may be engaged in with each other. The novel apparatus may include a base connected to an adjustable frame and a support surface for at least partially supporting the human body.
In general, according to one aspect, an apparatus for at least partially supporting a human body during an intimate activity includes a base coupled to a frame connectable to a first support surface constructed to be adjusted to a first selected position.
According to another aspect, an apparatus for at least partially supporting a human body of at least a first human during an intimate activity of two humans, includes a base coupled to a frame connectable to a first support surface constructed to be adjusted to a first selected position, and at least one handle constructed and positioned for holding by a second human.
According to yet another aspect, an apparatus for at least partially supporting a human body during an intimate activity, includes a base coupled to an adjustable frame constructed to bear weight of two support surfaces, wherein the two support surfaces are independently removable from the frame and are independently adjustable to assume first and second selected positions.
Preferably, the above apparatuses may include one or more of the following features:
The frame includes a main rail connectable to a first rail arranged to bear weight of the first support surface and constructed to displace the first support surface to the selected position. A xe2x80x9crailxe2x80x9d is defined here as a structural member having a rectangular, circular, oval, I-shaped, N-shaped or similar cross-section, and providing a certain amount of strength for supporting another member of the apparatus.
The first support surface includes a narrow front portion. The narrow front portion of the first support surface is about 2 to 10 inches, and preferably about 4 to 6 inches wide. The first selected position has a selected height of the first surface above the floor surface. The first selected position has a selected angle of the first surface relative to the horizontal surface. The first support surface has a selected angle in the range from about 20 degrees of the surface front below the horizontal plane to about 20 degrees above the horizontal plane. The first support surface includes a seat.
The above apparatus may further include a second surface constructed to be adjusted independently of the first surface and be located at a second selected position. The second selected position has a selected height of the second surface above the floor surface. The second selected position has a selected angle of the second surface relative to the horizontal surface. The selected angle is in the range from about 20 degrees below to about 110 degrees above the horizontal plane, and preferably the range from about 20 degrees below the horizontal plane to about 90 degrees relative to the horizontal plane.
The frame may further include a second rail connectable to the main rail and arranged to bear weight of the second support surface, wherein the second rail is independently positionable relative to the first rail and is constructed to. displace the second surface to the second selected position. The second support surface may include a backrest. The second support surface may be constructed and shaped for resting elbows.
The adjustable frame may be constructed, after removing the support surfaces, to receive and support weight of one of the following: a table surface, a weight bench surface, a chair surface, and several cushions forming a couch.
The above apparatus may further include a third surface constructed to be adjusted independently of the first and second surfaces and be located at a third selected position. The third support surface may include a headrest or an elbow and forearm rest.
The above apparatus may further include a handlebar connectable to the frame. The handle bar is connected to the frame and has a holding surface at about the same height above the floor surface as the second surface. The handle bar is connected to the frame and has a holding surface at a height of about 2 to 20 inches above the first surface.
The frame may further include a third rail connectable to the main rail and arranged to bear weight of the third support surface, wherein the third rail is independently positionable relative to the first and second rails and is constructed to position the third support surface to the third selected position.
In general, a hand hold may be in the form of a handlebar connectable to the frame at various locations and heights. For example, the handlebar may be connected to the frame protruding from the sides of the support surfaces and may have a holding surface at about the same height above the floor surface as the second surface. The handle bar may be connected to the frame and have a holding surface at a height of about 2 to about 20 inches above the first surface. The handlebar may be a straight of a curved handlebar, made of a metal or plastic tube, attached at the top and bottom of the first or second rail to give the users a range of locations to grab onto to gain arm leverage. The present apparatuses provide hand holds for either of the participants so that they can use their arm strength to facilitate the positioning and holding in place their bodies and limbs. This is particularly beneficial not only for overweight or physically handicapped people, but for all other people, during an intimate activity.
The frame may be constructed from aluminum, steel, plastic or another material. The material may be formed using a variety of processes including extruding, cutting, bending, welding, bolting, molding, casting or monocoque. The seat, backrest, headrest may be constructed from a vinyl pulled over foam and stapled to plywood, injection molded plastic, roto-molded plastic, thermoformed plastic, or other materials used in the art. Other attachments and accessories may be constructed from a variety of conventional materials using conventional processes.
According to yet another aspect, a method of performing an intimate activity by two humans is practiced using an apparatus for at least partially supporting a body of at least one human, including a base coupled to a frame connectable to a first support surface. The method includes the steps of adjusting the first support surface to a first selected position; supporting at least partially the body of a first human on the adjusted first support surface; and performing an intimate activity by the two humans. The apparatus may further include a second surface constructed to be adjusted independently of the first surface of the apparatus. The method may include adjusting the second support surface to a second selected position prior to the supporting of the first human on the first support surface; and supporting at least partially the body of the first human by the adjusted second support surface prior to performing the intimate activity.
Advantageously, the above-described apparatuses support, in a stable manner, a user""s torso or limbs in a wide range of positions, angles and elevations. These positions facilitate various intimate activities including, but not limited to, intimacy, foreplay, lovemaking and sexual intercourse.
Additionally, the apparatuses provide several attachment points on the frame so that a user can affix additional devices including leg rests or other devices for supporting the legs or feet or a participant, handholds, small platforms or stands for a video monitor or speakers, or holders for various objects used during the intimate activities.
The apparatuses also provide a platform or a frame and an attachment system for a variety of specialized seats, chairs, table tops, or other support surfaces, which can be easily exchanged and supported by the frame. These support surfaces can convert the function of the apparatus into a sofa, an armchair, a sleeping or massage surface, a weight bench, a counter, a table, or another piece of furniture. The apparatuses may include a frame that can be disassembled or xe2x80x9ccollapsedxe2x80x9d so that the apparatus can be stored away.
The present invention will next be explained in connection with the following description of preferred embodiments and enclosed drawings.